<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Main Course by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081946">Main Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh'>kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Masquerade Fills [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jared, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Kink, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Voyeurism, this is fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is expected to stay ready and open for Jensen at any moment, including when they sit down to eat together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Masquerade Fills [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/329416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Main Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Spring 2020 round of SPN Masquerade for the prompt <i>Jared and Jensen are in an established relationship together. When they hang out at night, Jared is expected to stay ready and open for Jensen at any moment, including when they sit down to eat together.</i></p>
<p>Not my usual fare, but fun to write nonetheless! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared's fork hits his plate with a clatter, and a clump of homemade mashed potatoes ends up on the dining room table.</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Jensen asks, sitting across from Jared with a perfect poker face.</p>
<p>He inhales slowly and counts to five as he lets it out. "No, I'm fine." He cleans up the mess with a napkin and sets it aside. He's half naked—bare from the waist down—and the two of them are supposed to be enjoying a nice, quiet meal together now that filming has wrapped for the week.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? You can tell me."</p>
<p>Jared hesitates even though he knows Jensen would never chastise him for asking a question. "It's just that it feels bigger than the last time."</p>
<p>"That's because it is," Jensen, who's fully dressed, says before cutting off a piece of his steak and eating it. Once he swallows, he adds, "I'm glad you noticed."</p>
<p>"It's a lot."</p>
<p>"And you took it like a pro," his co-star-slash-partner points out. "I'm proud of you. Just think how open you'll be once dinner is finished." Jensen takes another excruciatingly slow bite of his meal, the corners of his mouth turned up as he meets Jared's stare. "Besides being bigger than what you’re used to, how does it feel?"</p>
<p>He understands what Jensen is doing with his little interrogation. From the beginning of their offscreen relationship, Jared had a harder time expressing himself—articulating his needs and desires—than Jensen, which led to miscommunications and uncomfortable situations. If Jensen pushes him into talking about what he wants, things end up much more pleasurable for the both of them.</p>
<p>Jared shifts. He can feel the dildo rubbing against his prostate. "Good, really good." He decides to be honest, unsure how far Jensen is planning on taking this tonight. "I'm just afraid it's too much, that I'm gonna come if I move the wrong way."</p>
<p>"I never said you couldn't come if you needed to, baby." Jensen sets his utensils down, regarding Jared with hungry eyes. "In fact, I think I'd like to see that. The point was to keep you nice and ready for when I need you, and right now I can't imagine anything better than pushing into you when you're loose and relaxed."</p>
<p>There's no use for Jared to pretend he'll be able to sit still for the rest of the meal. His legs bear the strain as he raises himself up an inch or two at a time, letting the thick dildo massage him in all the right places. Dropping down is even more satisfying, his hole stretching around the thickest parts of the silicone cock that Jensen suctioned to the seat of the chair.</p>
<p>"Take another bite for me, baby. How about a piece of that steak?"</p>
<p>His hands tremble as he picks up his knife and fork and cuts a small piece off his New York strip. Each movement, no matter how small, pushes the dildo against his inner walls and teases his already stretched hole.</p>
<p>Folding his arms across the table, Jensen watches him squirm and shake as he raises the fork to his mouth. The steak is delicious, of course, but Jared's taste buds are the only cells in his entire body focused on something other than the fake cock in his ass.</p>
<p>"Very good," Jensen praises. "Now have a drink of water. You look a little flushed."</p>
<p>That task is even harder, as Jared has to reach out for the glass of ice water sitting innocently above his plate. Leaning forward with the dildo held in place sends a wave of molten pleasure through his body, and Jared is forced to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He slowly lifts the glass to his lips, careful not to slosh any over the rim as his hand starts to shake. The cool water does feel good going down his throat, however, and Jared sighs as he sets the glass down.</p>
<p>"You don't have to keep quiet," Jensen tells him. "You know I love the sounds you make. Are you close?"</p>
<p>Jared moans, rocking back and forth on the seat as much as the silicone inside him allows. "Yes, but I need—"</p>
<p>"Go ahead and touch yourself."</p>
<p>Jared can't comply fast enough. Without lube on his hand, the friction is almost too intense, but he's been hovering too close to the edge to care. The slap-slap of skin on skin echoes in the dining room, and Jensen is watching him with pure lust, his green eyes shining with longing.</p>
<p>That's another thing Jared often forgets in the heat of the moment: as desperate as he is for Jensen throughout the day, Jensen loves him back with equal fervor. Right now, it looks like Jensen can barely restrain himself from clambering across the table and fucking Jared right there.</p>
<p>Between the fullness of the dildo inside him and the brutal strokes, Jared comes less than a minute later. His semen splashes the edge of the table, some of it landing beside his plate. With one last heavy breath, Jared collapses in the chair, warm and serene from his orgasm.</p>
<p>Jensen, on the other hand, looks ready to devour him. He has sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, one sharp canine against the pink fullness.</p>
<p>“I’m ready for you,” Jared pants, standing slowly and easing the thick dildo out of his ass. He turns and presents himself to his boyfriend. “Time for your main course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>